


Every Bit of You

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas '19 [1]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mentioned Smolder/Mouse, Smut, slight angst, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Smolder pick Shelly up and swing him about. The man that he loves laughs so loudly. That laugh of pure happiness. And when Smolder puts him back down, he doesn't let go. He keeps hugging Shelly, and Jefferson gets it. He does. Shelly’s hugs are the best. Shelly is soft, smells like heaven on Earth and when he hugs, he does this hum/rocking thing that just makes you feel safe.“I could kiss you! You're brilliant!”And then Smolder does kiss him. Granted it's once on each cheek but it's a kiss. There is a spark between them and what is a washed up fighter pilot to that? His hands clench and he takes a step back. Hits the wall. Smolder doesn't notice. He’s already gone. But Shelly, Shelly turns. Brown eyes widening almost comically behind the lens of his glasses. Jefferson forces a smile, closes his eyes as he fights back tears. God he's about to cry.
Relationships: Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough/Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon
Series: Christmas '19 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603357
Comments: 15
Kudos: 62





	Every Bit of You

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and maybe not as angsty as you were imagining buuuuut Happy late Christmas my dear!

_God, I’m so stupid_ , Jefferson thinks as he watches Smolder pick Shelly up and swing him about. The man that he loves laughs so loudly. That laugh of pure happiness. And when Smolder puts him back down, he doesn't let go. He keeps hugging Shelly, and Jefferson gets it. He does. Shelly’s hugs are the best. Shelly is soft, smells like heaven on Earth and when he hugs, he does this hum/rocking thing that just makes you feel safe. It's the best damn thing to get. Normally, normally, Jefferson can ignore that little voice.

The one that points out that he’s younger than Shelly. That he's less intelligent. That compared to the sheer goodness that Shelly radiates like a flower radiates pleasant scents, Jefferson might as well be a fungus. That compared to _Smolder_ he’s nothing. Because Smolder is tall, handsome, strong, intelligent, compassionate, and has known Shelly far longer than Jefferson has. And after days of Shelly making excuses and running off to be with Smolder that little voice is all but screaming as the man finally lets Shelly go.

“I could kiss you! You're brilliant!”

And then Smolder does kiss him. Granted it's once on each cheek but it's a kiss. There is a spark between them and what is a washed-up fighter pilot to that? His hands clench and he takes a step back. Hits the wall. Smolder doesn't notice. He’s already gone. But Shelly, Shelly turns. Brown eyes widening almost comically behind the lens of his glasses. Jefferson forces a smile, closes his eyes as he fights back tears. God, he's about to cry. Don't cry. You knew-

“Jefferson?”

He runs. Can't handle the worry, the concern, the fucking love that he knows now to just be platonic.

* * *

  
Shelly hurries after Jefferson. He can't get that look of devastation out of his mind. The way that lips had trembled and tried to force itself into a smile. How before they closed brown eyes had turned almost black with the sheer sadness in them. God, he wants to find out who put that look in Jefferson’s eyes and… and… Well, he isn't sure _what_ he’ll do but he’ll do _something_.

And today had been going so well! After days that felt like weeks of not only trying to decipher a new map to untold historical treasure that Van Pelt will surely try to use for evil deeds but _also_ helping Smolder plan his proposal to Mouse, he had finally done it. They will be heading back to Greece for the possibly magic artifact. And while there Smolder will propose in proper Smolder glory.

The joy, fleeting and freeing, had consumed them both. Until Shelly saw that look. He can't catch up. Not with his short legs, not when Jefferson got a head start as well. But he knows where Jefferson is going. Knows the halls of the base and the quickest way to get to _their_ room. 

“Jefferson!” He calls out. His lover ignores him. Damn that man’s stupidly and gorgeously long legs.

He huffing slightly by the time they both reach their room. The door is open and Jefferson sits on their bed looking like a man condemned. There are tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_.”

Shelly frowns, softly shutting the door behind him.

“What have I told you about saying that about yourself?” He questions. Part of him breaks when Jefferson flinches like he has been struck.

Moving with steps that are surer than he feels, the academic comes to kneel in front of Jefferson. His pencil calloused finger gently wipe tears away.

“Talk to me? Please?”

“He’s won, hasn't he?”

Shelly blinks. Not quite sure what Jefferson means but he doesn't get the chance to ask.

“He has. Always… always feared that you would see how he completes you better. There's always been a spark. The shared looks, the laughs.”

Jefferson laughs bitterly.

“He got Mouse and then he got you too.”

“Smolder?”

There is a nod. Hesitant and sad. That just won't do.

“Knew… Feared… The day you realized that an air force brat, one with the stupidest allergy known to man, would never make you happy.”

“That is quite enough,” Shelly keeps his voice firm and low. It catches Jefferson’s attention every time he uses it. Makes his sit at attention and look Shelly in the eyes.

“Smolder has not ‘got me’. We wouldn't work well. I have a thing for pilots who smile crookedly and are far smarter than they think. And he has a thing for zoologists that anger warlords by bitch slapping them in the face with a fish.”

Jefferson snorts, red-rimmed eyes fighting not to crinkle in laughter. Shelly gives in to the urge he always has and kisses Jefferson. Molds his lips to Jefferson’s. Pressing sweetly, needily, not stopping until Jefferson is kissing back. He pulls away, kisses Jefferson on the corner of his mouth.

“ _You_ have me. I love _you_. Not Smolder.”

“But-”

“Smolder is going to propose to Mouse in _Greece_ where we will be going in the next couple of days,” Shelly sits back, looking up into those brown eyes, and smiles.

“Greece?”

He nods, hands running up and down Jefferson’s legs.

“So no more negative talk, do you understand?”

Jefferson doesn't say anything. He’s wound tight and watching Shelly. Watching him like he's going to tell ‘gotcha’ at any moment. It hurts, not that Jefferson thinks he will but that his young lover had been hurt enough to fear it. To expect it.

“I love you. Jefferson McDonough. With your laugh, your eyes, your sass, your almost suicidal goodness. _You_. No one else. And I will say it again and again, until you believe me and a thousand years after.”

“Do you promise?”

Shelly kisses him again, pushed him down onto the bed. Straddles him, making sure to never break the kiss until both their chests are heaving.

“I promise you.”

He takes Jefferson apart after that. Undresses him slowly. Whispering words of love. Of admiration. Pressing little kisses to bare skin. Nipping at Jefferson’s neck.

“I love every bit of you,” Shelly says, one hand on Jefferson's chest and the other stretching himself open.

“I love the parts of you that you love. I love the parts of you that you hate. And I love the parts of you that you cannot see.”

He sinks down, down, down, oh holy deities above he sinks down until he's as flush as he can be. Sits their letting his body adjust.

“Do you hear me, Jefferson? I love _you_.”

Slowly Shelly moves. Rocking. Bouncing. Kissing. He brings Jefferson to the edge, brings himself there. Stops. Yanks on soft hair.

“Your so damn good Seaplane. So damn good and you refuse to see it. You give away your food without thought. Help someone cross the street because they need it,” Shelly says the words between kisses and bites. Fingers scratching and squeezing. Starts to move.

Over and over he does this. Brings them to the edge and then stopping to praise his lover. Teases him before moving again. And when Jefferson whines low in his throat, hands vices on Shelly’s hips, bucking wildly into him, Shelly comes hard. Comes with only Jefferson's name on his lips.

He bounces some more, encouraging coos the only sound he can make. Does this until Jefferson comes. Only then does he collapse next to the younger man.

“When I have the energy, I still have to punish you for saying your stupid.”

He feels more than hears Jefferson's resulting chuckle. Feels the pilot drag his fingers down Shelly's spine.

“I look forward to it. And I love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
